


The Divine Right

by starstruck93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Disappointment, Emperor - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, They are both bad men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck93/pseuds/starstruck93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had it ingrained into his very bones since birth that it was his right to rule the galaxy one day. That the throne of the Emperor was to be his. And finally, Snoke is appointing the soon to be Emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long while. Like... years.

The Supreme Leader Snoke had been insinuating the need for grand order and authority the past few meetings. General Hux had stood there proud, agreeing with the notions, adding his own opinions for that's what he was called for. To conspire and plan. Kylo Ren was never invited to these meetings, much to Hux’s delight. That boy didn't have the capability to think ahead and come up with such grandeur. And as the planning went on, Hux had always known he would find his way to the throne and he knew it was only a matter of time before Snoke understood this and found that he was the right fit for his this scheme. 

He was young, dare he say handsome, charismatic, well educated, and was a natural born leader. This was his destiny. This was his chance to finally rule the Galaxy. Bring order and peace to a desperately unruly bunch and go down forever in history.

General Hux had dreamt of the day since he was a boy and now it had finally come. And so early in his life too. Hux would like nothing more than to rub it in the face of every dick he met in the academy that had told him he’d amount to nothing. That he’d be dead within a month of joining the ranks of the First Order. He was  _ general.  _ Hux knew he was meant to be on top. He especially wanted to rub this in the face of his father, before he inevitably ordered that man’s execution. There was no room for men like him in _his_ galaxy. 

Supreme Leader Snoke finally requested a meeting of “utmost importance”. Those had been his exact words. When Snoke described something as that, that meant something big was happening.

Hux’s shined shoes tapped against the halls of the Finalizer, his hat and coat were neatly in place, and he somehow carried himself even straighter and taller than he usually did. He turned the last corner and saw Kylo Ren coming from the opposite hall, mask in place, and stomping loudly like an animal. Hux’s automatic response was to curl his lip at the sight of the man, his posture even losing some of its rigidness, but Hux recovered quickly. The General cleared his throat and nodded toward the other man in greeting. He wouldn’t let Kylo Ren ruin this glorious day for him. 

The knight didn’t return the nod, annoying Hux even further. His face remained passive at the sign of disrespect, and he remained silent despite his irritation. The knight could at least have the respect to  _ greet  _ him. 

They both turned into the room, cloaks and coats swishing behind them. 

The knight and general were greeted by the familiar and eerie large figure of their Supreme leader Snoke flicking into view upon arrival. To be honest, Hux hated the fact that the Supreme Leader insisting on such a large hologram. Looking up at it too long left a crick in his neck that wouldn’t relent for hours. But the general wasn’t about to complain to Snoke’s face 

“Supreme Leader Snoke, you called for us?” General Hux stated, after it looked like no one was going to speak first.

The large hologram turned his way and Hux looked into those dead eyes. 

“Yes.” Snoke answered finally looking between the two. “As you know, the Galaxy is in... _ chaos _ . The  _ force  _ is in chaos. The Resistance and the First Order oppose one another and are causing a melding swirl of unbalance. That is why, I have decided, we must appoint a leader to take control and bring peace to everyone.” 

General Hux listened, breathing slowly but licking his lips in anticipation. 

“I agree.” Kylo Ren interjected. “ _You_ should be our leader Supreme Leader.” 

Hux’s head snapped toward the other, a look of disbelief and rage barely contained threatening to twitch at his face. 

_ That no good teachers pet! _

Ren hadn’t been around during most of his and Snokes meetings of strategy. He  _ wasn’t _ a strategist. Kylo Ren was just an ill tempered attack dog! This was to be  _ his  _ throne not Snoke’s. 

“No that will not do, my young apprentice.” Snoke wheezed out. “The Galaxy won’t respond well to someone like me. I am to remain in the shadows where no one can suspect or see. We need a ruler who is young, smart, and  _ strong _ .” 

Hux couldn’t help his smirk. 

“This new order will be a young one.” Snoke continued. “We need a young face. One that the people will fear and come to love. That was the mistake of the Empire. They ruled with an iron fist, with no attempt at showing solidarity for its people. If we show that we  _ care  _ for the people of this Galaxy, there will be less willing to revolt.” The word care being spoke with a sneer.

All Hux’s ideas. The General noded along silently. If you had the Galaxy on a chain and treated them like dirt, they’d resent you. But a little false compassion, and face of concern, it kept people complacent. They won’t even notice the chain around their neck. 

Snoke continued to speak. “That is why is believe  _ you  _ should take the throne, and become Emperor-”

“-thank you sir, I am honored” Hux stated, too giddy for him to wait. 

“- Kylo Ren.” 

Hux paused, his mouth hanging open mid sentence, his brain seeming to short circuit, wondering if he heard wrong. 

Did he just say… Kylo Ren? 

Hux turned his head to the man beside him, the man who was currently removing his helmet revealing that  _ stupid  _ face of his. 

“Thank you supreme leader. It’s an honor-”

“-WHAT?!” General Hux finally barked out. “No. ...No. NO!” His tone had changed three times in a matter of 3 words. 

The room fell silent as Kylo Ren and Snoke turned to the fuming red headed man whose face was turning nearly red as his hair. 

“K-Kylo Ren can NOT be Emperor!” Hux demanded. “H-He is arrogant. Immature. Unreasonable. Short tempered. And unstable! How can you chose  _ him _ !” Hux pointed an accusing finger to Kylo Ren who was currently quietly glaring at him, clutching his helmet tightly. 

“General…” Snoke stated in warning. 

“ _ I’m _ the perfect candidate!” Hux thrusted a fist against his chest, his voice cracking just a little bit. “ _ Me _ . The general of this whole damned operation! And if you think for a  _ second  _ I’m going to agree to this you’re sorely mistaken! Kylo Ren can not rule a Galaxy, he can barely keep his own life in order!!” 

“General.” Snoke warned once more. 

“He is but a selfish, uneducated  **_child_ ** , who doesn’t understand the complexities of-ack!” Hux felt an invisible pressure clamp down along his windpipe cutting off his words. Kylo Ren was there now in his view glaring at him and holding a hand up, no doubt the cause of the invisible grip along his throat.

“The Supreme Leader wishes you be silent.” Ren hissed in a chastising tone. 

Hux’s eyes watered but he returned the deadly gaze to the other wishing he could close his own hands around the Knights throat. He didn’t need the force to choke someone. 

Kylo Ren held on for a second longer before releasing the general. 

Hux coughed as quiet and dignified as he could before hooking his finger under his collar and clearing his throat. 

“Thank you, General.” Snoke wheezed once Hux looked back up at him. “You have my orders. Kylo Ren’s coronation shall be in three weeks time. I expect you to plan this out general.”

Hux’s eye twitched. Not only was he being denied the throne but now he had to  _ plan  _ out the ceremony for the man who gets it. He could practically feel the smugness radiating off the knight next to him.

“Am I being...punished…?” Hux muttered, his words now a little raspy since he had been choked. “Is this for the fall of Starkiller base, because I can assure you the main reason for that failure is standing right beside me.” Hux growled growing angrier with each word. 

“Do not blame me for you failures General Hux!” Kylo Ren retorted. 

“I don’t! This failure falls on you. Had you not been concerned about that girl and your father, perhaps you could have stopped the Resistance from infiltrating and destroying  _ my  _ work!! You have one damn job on this operation! And that’s to kill the enemies that I point to!!” 

“I am not your attack dog. That is what the Stormtroopers are for! Or are they not adequate in battle, general? Perhaps I was right to doubt your program and demand an army of clone troopers.” 

“Do not doubt the adequacy of my Stormtroopers when you couldn’t even beat an untrained girl half your size! A girl who should not even have been on the base had you not brought her!” 

The sound of a lightsaber being activated echoed in the room, but Hux didn’t stand down. Kylo was now an inch ahead of him trying to tower over and stare him down, the crackling red light illuminating one side of his face. The knight may be broader, but he was only a few inches taller that Hux. He couldn’t intimidate him with height. 

“Enough. You have my orders.” Snoke stated in a bored tone. “I will be in contact.” And then he was suddenly gone. The hologram flickering out of sight.. 

Hux turned back to Kylo Ren with a snarl and clamped his hands around the other man’s throat now that they were alone. 

“That was MY throne!! My right!” Hux growled. 

Kylo Ren reached up with one hand and clasped his hand around Hux’s right wrist easily removing the grip from his neck. 

“You are but a  _ weak  _ and replaceable man.” Kylo stated, crushing Hux’s wrist in his grip. 

Hux softly gasped in pain and grimaced. His other hand going from Kylos neck to the top of Kylos hand trying to remove the grip the knight had on him. He was going to break it. 

“A common man. Ungifted and forgettable.” Kylo Ren removed his grip and watched as Hux rasped and held his injured wrist towards chest, cradling it in pain. 

The knight held his hand out and with one thought, the general was being force pushed hard across the room, sliding against the floor until he hit the wall.

Hux hit his tailbone against the floor and he hit his head against the wall. His hat had bounced off his head and his coat fallen off one shoulder. He knew he looked like a pitiful defeated mess, and felt like one too.

Hux heard footsteps echo in the room as Ren exited. The sound of the lightsaber being sheathed hissed. 

“I expect this coronation to be grand, General.” Was the last thing Hux heard before the automatic door shut behind the knight.


End file.
